Cambios en La Vida
by Mizuho
Summary: Rin es una exitosa publicista, Sesshoumaru es un hombre de negocios al que su nombre le precede, ambos con una cosa en común, el amor por su hija. Pero la felicidad de ambos se verá truncada cuando Rin tome la decisión que cambiará sus vidas para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Cambios en La Vida**

**Mizuho**

Rin era una exitosa publicista que dejó su carrera en la cumbre, para dedicarse a su familia, en especial a su peqeña, una niña de 6 años hija suya con Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru es un hombre de negocios al cual su nombre le precede, heredero de la multimillonaria Shikon Incorporated, hace a un lado sus inseguridades para lucir siempre con un temple de acero en los negocios, pero en realidad es un padre entregado a la felicidad de su hija. Pero la propia se ve truncada, cuando Rin, después de 16 años, toma una decisión que sin duda alguna, cambiará sus vidas para siempre.

**-1-**

-Mami!!

-Mi amor!

La mujer recibió a la niña con los brazos abiertos, la besó en la cabeza.

-Ve a lavarte, cariño...

-Hai, mama...

-Rin...

Rin sonrió y la dejó correr al baño, se dio la vuelta y se entregó a los besos del hombre que la abrazaba por la cintura, alto, fornido y dueño de una densa y larga cabellera platinada.

-Hm! Sessh, qué rico!

-Sólo para tí... qué preparaste hoy?

-Hm... tu favorito...

-Mientes...

-No... todo árabe...

Cuando la pequeña volvió, los encontró riendo entre besos y cosquillas.

-Mami!

Rin se apartó y vio a su pequeña.

-Ven, amor...

Se sentaron a la mesa, Sesshoumaru comía fascinado de todo lo que había.

-Kami, pero, Rin, te pasaste la mañana cocinando?

-No, cómo crees? El quipe crudo y el tipile no quedan buenos el mismo día... los hice anoche...

Sesshoumaru dejó de comer y levantó la mirada sin dudar que amaba a aquella mujer con toda su alma y que nunca encontraría alguien como ella. Tragando, se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, preciosa...

Rin sonrió, la pequeña los veía y sonreía.

-Mami...

-Dime, mi amor...

-Mami, ya le dijiste a papi?

-No, Aiko... más tarde...

-Demo...

-Aiko...

-Hai...

-Qué pasa? Aiko, qué me querían decir?

-Nada...

-Aiko...

La pequeña vio a su madre con los ojos rojos, Rin suspiró y cerrando los ojos le dijo que lo hiciera.

-Qué pasa, Aiko?

-E-es que... papi, yo le dije a mami que quiero tener una hermanita... pero ella me dijo que no...

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin.

-Rin, porqué no me dijiste nada?

-Qué te voy a decir? No voy a perder mi tiempo preguntándote algo de lo que conozco la respuesta...

-Pero tampoco tienes que ser tan tajante, Rin, podías decírmelo...

Rin se puso de pie dando un golpe en la mesa, la pequeña tembló.

-Eres un cínico y un hipócrita!

Rin se alejó del comedor, Aiko vio a su padre con los ojos rojos.

-Papi...

Sesshoumaru suspiró y la dejó abrazarse a él, la besó en la cabeza.

-Perdóname, Aiko...

-Gomen, papi, yo no quiero que peleen...

-No te preocupes, mi princesita... Voy por tu mamá...

Sesshoumaru entró al estudio, Rin estaba sumergida entre sus papeles.

-Rin...

-No quiero discutir...

-Perdóname, Rin... ven a la mesa, onegai...

Rin levantó la mirada.

-Estoy harta de ti, Sesshoumaru, siempre te haces la víctima! Dile a tu hija que eres tú quien no quieres hijos, no me eches al medio y me hagas parecer la mala!

-Rin...

-Mami...

Rin se calló de inmediato, la pequeña se le acercó.

-Gomen, mami... trabajaste mucho y te dañé tu comida...

-Aiko, mi amor...

Rin la besó en la cabeza y volvió a la mesa con ella, Sesshoumaru se les unió y continuaron comiendo. Al terminar la comida, la pequeña llevó su plato a la cocina.

-Déjalo sobre la mesa, Aiko...

Pero en unos minutos escucharon el plato romperse y la pequeña llorar.

-Aiko!!

Rin corrió a la cocina, la pequeña se había cortado la mano.

-Aiko, por Kami, qué estabas haciendo?

-Gomen, mama...

Sesshoumaru fue a la cocina, Rin le tenía la mano bajo la llave, lavando la herida, al ver la sangre en el piso se alteró.

-Qué pasó?!

-Sesshoumaru...

-Por Kami, Qué pasó? Aiko!

Rin examinó la mano.

-Ven... no es grave...

-Cómo que no es grave?! Mira toda esta sangre!

-Sesshoumaru!

Rin la llevó a la habitación y le terminó de curar la mano, la pequeña brincaba y gritaba mientras le ponía una pomada.

-PICA!!

-Lo sé, mi amor, ya casi termino...

-ITAI!!

Rin le puso una vendita ancha en la mano, Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación cuando Rin la acunaba para calmarla.

-Qué estabas inventando, Aiko?

-Mama...

-Dime, cariño... te prometo que no me voy a enojar...

La pequeña se refugió en su pecho.

-Yo quería ayudarte, mama...

-A qué, mi amor?

-Para que veas que ya no soy una bebé...

Rin la besó en la sien.

-Eres una bebé, Aiko... a los 6 años, todavía se es una bebé...

-Nooo!! Yo no soy una bebé!

-AiKo, aunque ya no seas una bebé, eres una niña pequeña... y como hoy, te puedes lastimar cuando intentas hacer sola, cosas que no sabes hacer...

-Demo... si yo te ayudo, te vas a cansar menos y le vas a pedir a papi que tengan otro bebé... verdad?

Rin suspiró.

-No.

-Mami!

-Aiko, no vamos a tener otro bebé, no insistas...

-Gomen, mami...

-No importa, mi amor...

Rin acarició su cabellera y la besó en la sien.

-Ya te dije de cuando supe que iba a tener un bebé?

-A mí?

-Claro que sí, mi amor...

La pequeña se sentó en la cama, Rin sonrió.

-Yo estaba trabajando en una campaña para comida de bebés, y me pasaba todo el día rodeada de bebés, grabándolos y tomándoles fotos... y me gustó tanto trabajar con bebés que quería tener uno para mí. Pero no podía...

-Porqué?

-Porque tu papi y yo somos novios... pero un día, estaba tomando unas fotos y me sentí mareada...

-Te enfermaste, mami?

-Me sentí malita... y tu papi me llevó al doctor muy preocupado y adivina qué?

-Qué?!

-El doctor nos dijo que íbamos a tener un bebé! Tu papi se puso todo blanco...

-Más blanco? Mami, no se puede!

-Sí, más blanco todavía. Y yo estaba tan feliz que comencé a llorar de la felicidad y tu papi me abrazó con fuerza y me decía que todo iba a estar bien y sabes? Así fue... meses después naciste tú, una bebita preciosa como su papi...

-Y con el corazón tan grande como el de su mami...

Rin levantó la mirada y recibió un beso en los labios.

-Sessh...

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Te amo, Sessh...

Sesshoumaru cargó a la pequeña, que se amoldó a su abrazo y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Perdóname, Rin... no era mi intención explotar de esa manera... sabes que intento controlarme... pero suelo ser un idiota...

Rin sonrió.

-Me perdonas?

-Claro que sí, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura. Sentándose en la cama con la pequeña aún aferrada a él, se quitó los zapatos con los pies.

-Sessh...

-No voy a volver hoy... quiero descansar un poco...

-De verdad papi?!

-Sí... voy a dormir un ratito...

-Me puedo quedar contigo?!

-Claro que sí, mi princesita...

Rin sonrió, se inclinó sobre él y lo besó con ternura.

-Yo tengo que terminar algo...

-Nos veremos más tarde...

-Descansa, mi amor...

Rin bajó al estudio, su oficina, donde se concentró en su trabajo. Se detuvo a descansar y cerrando los ojos recordó cuántas lágrimas había derramado, aterrorizada por ser una madre "soltera" y la razón por la que había dejado su profesión estando en la cumbre de la misma.

**-Flashback.-**

Rin era una exitosa mujer de negocios, excelente publicista y mercadóloga, capaz de sacar a cualquier empresa a flote con un par de trucos bajo la manga, las ofertas de trabajo llovían sobre ella sin siquiera buscarlo.

Pero así mismo, tenía muchos problemas con Sesshoumaru, sobre todo celoso y autoritario, la celaba con sus jefes y pobre del hombre que se atreviera a verla.

Rin estaba trabajando para la empresa de la familia de Sesshoumaru porque él le había pedido hacerle una campaña. Mientras examinaba los productos y revisaba los libros un hombre entró en la oficina.

-Es una pena que te tendremos sólo unos meses...

-Así somos los publicistas libres... sólo hasta que se complete el proyecto...

-Es una verdadera lástima... escuha, Rin... me preguntaba si tal vez quisieras... salir conmigo?

Rin sonrió.

-Me siento halagada, pero no puedo, ni debo...

-Cómo así?

-No mezclo negocios y placer y... tengo pareja...

-Como en novio?

-Sí, como en novio...

-Y quién es ese afortunado, lo conozco?

-No te preocupes...

-Vamos, dime... no seas así...

-Onegai...

Esa misma tarde, ya todos se habían marchado cuando Sesshoumaru entró a su oficina.

-Preciosa...

-Mi amor, ya terminé...

-Date prisa, tengo hambre...

-Sí...

Rin lo besó y recogiendo sus cosas, fueron al auto. Ya dentro compartieron un apasionado beso del que no sospecharon habrían testigos. Ya en el restaurante.

-Sessh, vi a tu papá en tu oficina hoy...

-Preciosa...

-Estaban discutiendo, verdad?

-No precisamente...

-Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Papá te contrató con algunas reservas... pero la verdad es que está fascinado con tu trabajo y quiere ofrecerte el puesto de directora de mercadeo en la empresa... pero cuando le dije cuanto ganas como independiente, creo que se retrajo...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-No seas cruel! Un puesto directivo no puede pagar mal...

-Preciosa, gano más que tú, sólo porque soy el hijo del dueño.

Rin sonrió.

-Ya falta muy poco, voy a abrir mi propia publicitaria, ya verás, mi amor...

-Y claro, serás la envidia, tendrás la multimillonaria cuenta de Shikon Incorporated...

Rin sonrió nuevamente.

-Por cierto... te vi con el imbécil de Kido esta mañana... estaba bastante propasado...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Me invitó a salir... Sabes, creo que debería aceptarlo, porque si no, levantaremos sospechas...

-Pero lo mato y después te pico en pedacitos!

Rin rió nuevamente diciéndole que era un maniático celoso.

-Dime tú si con semejante mujer no voy a ser celoso?

-Eres un tonto...

-Quizás... pero si no me mantengo alerta...

-Sessh! Estás diciendo que no confías en mí?

-En tí sí confío... es en ellos en quien no confío...

-Tan lindo, mi amorcito...

* * *

Rin estaba inclinada en la mesa de dibujos, concentrada en el mínimo detalle del arte. Inutaisho le había encomendado una nueva presentación para uno de los productos y prometió esmerarse en ello. Se apartó un poco y suspiró mientras se estiraba, eran ya las 7 de la noche, pero de igual manera, Sesshoumaru estaba en una reunión que no tenía fin aparente. Volvió a concentrarse y poco después, sintió que la rodeaban por la cintura y un beso en su cuello, se dio vuelta exhaltada al darse cuenta que no era Sesshoumaru.

-Kido! Qué haces?!

-No mezclas negocios y placer?

-K-Kido...

-Claro... eres una puta, todo es negocio para tí, verdad?

-Oye! Aléjate de mí!

Rin forcejeaba para zafarse de su agarre, de la nada sintió que la mitad de la cara le ardía, sentía que se acumulaba la sangre en su boca y se dio cuenta que ahora estaba en el piso.

-Qué pasó? Ah? No soy lo suficientemente bueno para tí? No tengo los millones que tiene Sesshoumaru? Ah? Cuánto es que cobras?!

Kido la agarró por las muñecas, inmovilizándola, Rin luchaba por zafarse, pero sentado sobre ella, no le daba lugar, con la mano libre, desgarró su blusa y comenzó a manosearla.

-NO!! AYUDA!!

-Nadie te va a escuchar... no hay nadie aquí...

-AUXILIO!! SESSHOUMARU!!

-CÁLLATE!!

Kido volvió a golpearla. Lamía su cuello mientras Rin gritaba por ayuda que no parecía llegar. De repente, sintió que ya no tenía aquél peso sobre ella. Al abrir los ojos, vio a Sesshoumaru sobre Kido y los puños bajaban alternados uno tras otro. Inutaisho entró en la oficina y lo detuvo.

-Hijo! Hijo, lo vas a matar!!

-Iba a abusar de Rin! Suéltame que sí lo haré!!

-Sesshoumaru!!

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin, en un rincón, con las ropas rasgadas y llorando desconsolada, se soltó del agarre de su padre y fue con ella.

-Rin...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, no pudo evitar las lágrimas al sentirla llorar refugiada en su pecho, cuando la policía llegó, también iba un equipo de paramédicos. A Sesshoumaru le faltó mucho para matarlo, pero fue suficiente para romperle la cara.

-Aquí hay un diente...

-Ponlo en la bolsa...

El jefe de paramédicos se acercó.

-Hay más heridos?

Sesshoumaru asintió y lo guió a la oficina contigua, donde Rin estaba acostada en un sillón, hecha un ovillo.

-Rin... Rin, es un paramédico, déjalo examinarte...

Al momento en que Rin se dio la vuelta, el paramédico se sorprendió.

-Por Kami, tiene la mandíbula fracturada!

Los nudillos de Sesshoumaru tronaron al cerrar las manos en puños.

-Cuánto tiempo me encierran si lo mato?

-A una escoria como esa? De 2 a 3 años...

-Me parece justo...

Sesshoumaru iba a salir, pero el paramédico lo detuvo.

-La señorita aquí lo necesita más... viene otra ambulancia para llevarla al hospital...

* * *

Cuando Rin se enteró que estaba embarazada, pensó que Sesshoumaru finalmente se decidiría a casarse con ella, pero ya contaba con 5 meses de embarazo. Estaba trabajando en unos dibujos cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Inutaisho-sama!

-Rin, querida, espero que te guste el pie de limón...

-Hm! Es mi favorito...

Rin lo llevó a la cocina y comenzó a preparar té.

-Qué lo trae por acá? Sesshoumaru no ha llegado...

-Entonces es mucho mejor, vine a hablar contigo, no con mi hijo...

-Pasa algo?

-Sí y no...

-Sí y no? qué significa eso? Inutaisho-sama, me está asustando...

-Bueno, al grano... no me gusta el curso que lleva tu relación con mi hijo...

Rin dejó lo que estaba haciendo, vio a Inutaisho entre sorprendida y completamente deshubicada.

-Disculpe?

-No es ninguna gracia verte con 5 meses de embarazo y que sean sólo... sólo... qué diablos son?!

-Vivimos en unión libre...

-Patrañas! Eso significa que mi nieto va a ser un bastardo! Y no lo voy a aceptar!

-Inutaisho-sama, onegai, cálmese...

-No me calmo! No me calmo y no me calmo! Vivir juntos es una etapa antes de casarse, no es algo indefinido! Mucho me he callado ya estos 10 años!

-Pero no esperaba que nos casáramos hace 10 años, éramos dos niños!

-Y ahora qué?! Cuál es la excusa?

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Esta conversación debería de tenerla con su hijo, Inutaisho-sama... precisamente porque ya han pasado 10 años... porque me aterraba la idea de quedarme sin hijos, me embaracé sin decirle nada... pero Sesshoumaru nunca ha mencionado nada acerca de casarnos...

-Rin...

-Así es... yo lo planeé... afortunadamente Sesshoumaru se emocionó y lo aceptó, pero yo estaba dispuesta a dejarlo si no lo hacía...

-Y todo lo que me dijiste...

-Eso fue sincero, Inutaisho-sama... estaba, estoy aterrada, ahora veo en lo que me metí y en la inseguridad que vivo, en la inestabilidad a la que voy a traer un bebé... pero no puedo esperar toda la vida a que Sesshoumaru decida si quiere casarse o no, aunque esté con él, he tenido que hacer mi vida alrededor de eso, de su inseguridad.

**-Fin del Flashback.-**

-Rin...

Rin reaccionó, Sesshoumaru estaba junto a ella con Aiko tomada de la mano.

-Mami...

-Qué pasó?

-Vamos por helado... quieres venir?

Rin vio su trabajo y suspiró.

-Qué rayos?! Vamos...

-Sí!!

Ya en la heladería, Rin guardó una mesa mientras Sesshoumaru y Aiko elegían sus helados. Un hombre se sentó en la mesa.

-Disculpe, qué hace?

-Hola linda, mis amigos y yo nos preguntábamos si podemos invitarte algo?

-Gracias, pero ya tengo quien me invite...

-Vamos, no seas así, mamita, no tienes porque estar tan solita...

-No estoy sola, por favor, vete.

-Oye! No te tienes que poner así...

El tipo le agarró la mano, Rin la quitó de inmediato.

-No escuchas? No estoy sola! Vete!

-Hay algún problema?

-Y a tí quien te llamó? Esto es entre ella y yo...

-Verás... entonces sí hay un problema... en especial cuando un gusano como tú intenta propasarse con mi mujer!

-Sesshoumaru, onegai...

Agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa, Sesshoumaru lo levantó de la silla y lo tiró al piso.

-Lárgate antes de que te parta la cara...

-Es un monstruo!

El tipo desapareció. Luego de comerse el helado y de vuelta a la casa no se dijeron una palabra hasta que la pequeña se durmió y cerrando la puerta, Sesshoumaru vio a Rin.

-Otra vez, Rin?

-Por favor! No comiences con babosadas!

-Lo ví, lo ví cuando te tomó la mano! Porqué diablos te haces ver como si estuvieras disponible?!

-No me hago ver nada! Estás loco y enfermo!

-Cada vez que salimos es lo mismo!

-No me jodas con esas vainas ahora, Sesshoumaru! Estoy harta de tí y de tus celos enfermizos, estoy harta de que te hagas el que no sabe nada! Tú sabes muy bien porqué los hombres se me acercan, así que no me vuelvas con la misma cantaleta.

-16 años, Rin. 16 años y aún sigues con lo mismo?

-Ese fue mi error! Esperar 16 años por algo que sabía bien nunca pasaría!!

-Mami...

Rin vio a su pequeña, con los ojos rojos.

-Aiko...

-No peleen, onegai...

-Ven aquí, mi amor...

Rin la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Mi amorcito precioso...

-Rin...

-De lo único que no me arrepiento en estos 16 años, es de tener a mi hija... pero te juro que hay momentos en los que haces que me arrepienta hasta de haberte conocido...

Sesshoumaru no dijo una palabra más, Rin llevó a la pequeña a su cama.

-Mama, estás triste...

-No te preocupes, mi amor... tú eres mi mayor felicidad...

-Demo...

Rin la besó en la punta de la nariz y le hizo cosquillas, la pequeña rió.

-Mama...

-Cada noche, antes de dormir y cada día, al despertar... le doy gracias a Kami, por haberme escuchado y darme una bebita tan preciosa...

-Demo, mama... yo quiero tener una hermanita...

-No se puede, mi amor... no sigas con eso... pero no te preocupes... siempre voy a estar aquí y siempre voy a estar contigo, no importa lo que pase, no vas a estar sola...

La pequeña levantó las manos y acarició sus mejillas. Con un dedo, recorrió la fina línea que sólo se veía desde abajo.

-Me lo prometes, mama?

-Te lo prometo, mi amor... nunca te voy a dejar sola...

La pequeña sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero, mama...

Rin la llenó de besos con las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas.

-Mama...

-Estoy feliz, mi amor...

-Pero lloras...

-Los adultos lloramos de felicidad también...

Sesshoumaru se apartó, sabía bien la raíz de esa promesa. Rin tenía con Aiko la misma relación que le describía con su madre en su niñez. Donde era su mejor amiga, quien le enseñaba las cosas emocionantes del mundo, le enseñaba siempre con amor, pero las lecciones de la vida quedaron incompletas, la madre de Rin murió de cáncer cuando ella tenía 10 años, los últimos dos años los vivió junto a una cama haciéndole compañía y ayudándola a pensar en otras cosas que no fueran el dolor que le provocaba el cáncer en los huesos. Al morir su madre, Rin quedó sola, su padre no quería una hija y siempre la hizo a un lado, enalteciendo a su hermano, siendo sometida a constantes golpizas por parte de su padre sólo porque su hermano decía que ella había hecho o dejado de hacer algo.

Rin entró en la habitación secándose el rostro con el dorso de las manos, vio a Sesshoumaru sentado en la cama con la única fotografía que tenía de su madre, una donde ella la abrazaba y ambas reían.

-Qué haces con eso?

-Rin...

Rin le quitó la fotografía, la contempló un instante.

-Estoy orgulloso de tí, Rin...

-Sessh...

-Tienes algo con Aiko... impresionante...

-Soy su madre...

-Es algo más, Rin... lo sabes...

Rin asintió y se sentó en la cama.

-Quiero... me gustaría expresarte una idea... puedo hacerlo sin que te vuelvas loco?

-Te lo prometo, me mantendré calmado...

Rin suspiró.

-El doctor quiere que tome un descanso del DIU... y... la verdad es que quiero un bebé... pero esta vez quiero hacerlo bien... quiero que estés de acuerdo desde el principio...

Rin levantó la mirada, los ojos de Sesshoumaru brillaban, sin previo aviso, se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente.

-Sessh...

-Yo también quiero... cuando Aiko lo pidió, pensé que buscarías la manera de convencerme...

Rin sonrió, volvieron a besarse y quedaron acostados, presos de su pasión y deseo.

* * *

**N/A: Hola!! Aquí Mizuho con otro oneshot fallido (y ustedes tristes).**

**Bueno, me parece que tendrá unos 5 caps, aproximadamente. Espero que lo disfruten y espero sus reviews con ansias, recuerden que sólo así se si les gusta o no.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

En el camino de vuelta del colegio, Sesshoumaru notó que Aiko lo veía insistentemente.

-Aiko, pasa algo?

-Tú eres mi papá de verdad?

Sesshoumaru frenó de repente.

-Pero qué cosas dices? Claro que sí! De dónde te sale eso?!

-Gomen...

La pequeña bajó la cabeza, al llegar a la casa, Sesshoumaru apagó el auto, Aiko tenía enormes goterones de lágrimas que caían de sus ojos a su ropa.

-Aiko... no quise gritarte... princesa, porqué me preguntas si soy tu papá de verdad?

-Gomen...

Aiko bajó del auto a toda prisa, Sesshoumaru no pudo alcanzarla, al entrar en la casa, la encontró abrazada a Rin.

-Kami, Sessh, qué pasó?

-N-no sé bien... vino del colegio con ideas absurdas y preguntándome si soy su papá de verdad...

-Aiko...

-Mama, onegai, dime que no, dime que no...

-Qué cosa, mi amor?

-Que no es mi papá...

-Aiko! Pero qué te pasa? Es tu papá y eso que dices lo lastima!

-Aiko...

La pequeña lloró aún más fuerte, aferrada a Rin.

-Aiko...

-Mama!! Tú eres mi mama!! Tú eres mi mama!!

-Claro que sí, mi amor! Aiko, cálmate!

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru, Aiko estaba frenética.

-Ayúdame!

-Aiko...

Sesshoumaru la tomó por un brazo.

-Aiko, ya basta!!

-Sessh, así no!

Rin cargó a la pequeña y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mama...

-Aiko... mi amor, de dónde sacas algo así? Porqué piensas que no somos tus papás?

-Es que la profe me dijo que para tener un bebé hay que ser esposos, pero tú me dijiste que papi y tú son novios...

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru.

-También los novios pueden tener bebés, mi amor... por eso tú eres nuestra bebé...

-De-mo... los novios se dejan de querer, como mi tío y Kikyou...

-Mi amor, nosotros tenemos 16 años juntos... no nos vamos a dejar de querer...

-Eso es mucho?

-Muchísimo, mi amor... olvídate de esa tontería...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-Perdóname, princesa...

-Tú eres mi papá de verdad?

-Claro que sí, princesa...

La pequeña sonrió y se pasó a sus brazos, lo besó en la mejilla.

-Qué bueno!

Ambos rieron a carcajadas.

-Pero te dolió más pensar que tu mamá no...

La pequeña bajó la mirada.

-Quieres más a tu mamá?

-Sesshoumaru, no le preguntes una cosa así...

-Qué? Es sólo una pregunta...

-Que no se hace...

-Cómo que no? Tengo derecho a saber si mi hija me quiere o no.

-Sesshomaru Kazami, deja de insistir en cosas estúpidas!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la llenó de besos.

-No importa, yo no voy a dejar de querer a mi princesita... Hm! Tengo hambre...

Sesshoumaru se metió en la cocina a ver qué había cocinado Rin. Mientras, Rin estaba con Aiko.

-Aiko, mi amor... ya no llores, después de comida te voy a explicar bien...

-Mama...

-Vamos, mi amor... hice lo que más te gusta de comida...

Rin la llevó a lavarse las manos y la cara, después de comer, Rin les sirvió postre.

-Delicioso... preciosa, me tengo que ir...

-Ten cuidado...

-Lo haré...

Rin lo besó con ternura, Sesshoumaru besó a Aiko de despedida.

-Te amo, princesita...

-Papa...

-Te quiero...

XXXXX.

Rin lavó los platos con la pequeña viéndola insistentemente, esperando su explicación. Rin se secó las manos y la sacó de la cocina.

-Mira, mi amor... cuando dos personas se aman, como tu papi y yo, se hacen novios, eso es para conocernos mejor... Algunos se mudan juntos, como lo hicimos tu papi y yo... otras parejas se casan, como tu tío Inuyasha. Lo importante es, mi amor, que aunque no estemos casados, sí podemos tener bebés y tú mi amor, eres tan hija mía como de Sesshoumaru...

Rin la besó con ternura.

-Comprendes?

-Hai... entonces papi y tu no son esposos?

-No, mi amor... vivimos juntos... no te preocupes, cariño... ya te lo dije antes, tu papi y yo tenemos muchos años juntos y eso no va a cambiar.

Sesshoumaru llegó y ya era la hora de dormir de Aiko, Rin la besó con ternura y le deseó dulces sueños.

-Te amo, mama...

-Te amo, cariño...

-Y qué hay de mí?

-Papi!

Aiko se paró en la cama, Sesshoumaru la cargó llenándola de besos, la pequeña reía a carcajadas.

-Vamos! A dormir!

Sesshoumaru se sentó en el piso junto a la cama, tenía un juego de palabras con la pequeña todas las noches, antes de dormir. Una vez dormida, salieron de la habitación. Sesshoumaru tomó sus manos y las besó.

-Me acompañas?

-A dónde?

-Ven...

Sesshoumaru la guió a la habitación, estaba toda iluminada con velas, junto a la cama había una champaña enfriándose y una suave música se escuchaba de fondo.

-Mi amor... pero... cuándo...

-Esperé a que fueras a dormir a Aiko...

-Es precioso...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás, deslizando sus manos sobre su vientre y la besó en el cuello, subió hacia su oreja y mordisqueó el lóbulo en un sensual juego que la hacía estremecerse.

-Sessh!

La guió al baño, donde los esperaba el jacuzzi con un baño de espumas que esperaba por ellos. Una vez adentro, Rin reía con las caricias y besos de Sesshoumaru en su cuello y hombros, con una copa de champaña en la mano, intentaba huír de sus manos.

-Sessh! Mi amor...

-Ya no te arrepientes de haberme conocido?

Rin se dio la vuelta, lo vio ensimismado con su pecho, con sus dedos, guió su rostro hacia arriba.

-Aquí estoy, mi amor...

-Lo sé... dime, Rin...

Rin rodeó su cuello con sus brazos mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Sin ti, no tendría a lo que más amo en todo el mundo... mi hija...

-Digo lo mismo, preciosa...

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura. Sintió sus manos bajo el agua, acariciar su cuerpo.

-Sessh...

-Sabes? Ese bebé no se hará solo... hay que practicar y mucho...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-De qué te ríes? Nos tomó 10 años la preciosura que duerme en la otra habitación... este debe ser tiempo récord...

Rin sonrió, se besaron apasionadamente.

-Ya te quitaste la cosa esa?

-Sí... el doctor dice que en dos o tres meses puede ser... Sessh...

Sesshoumaru la veía y sus ojos brillaban de una manera excepcional. Rin acarició sus mejillas y lo vio cerrar los ojos e inclinar la cabeza hacia su mano.

-Sessh, estás bien?

-Sí... es sólo que... es extraño pensar que tenemos tanto tiempo juntos...

-En serio?

-Siempre supe que te amaba... te amo... pero nunca pensé que realmente duraríamos tanto...

-Eso es porque yo también te amo, mi amor...

Se besaron apasionadamente, Rin setía sus dedos jugando sobre su piel e incitada por sus caricias, se acomodó sobre él y comenzó con un suave movimiento de sus caderas, haciéndolo jadear entre besos, hasta sentir que el clímax se apoderaba de sus cuerpos y el placer arremetía como olas en la costa. Se mantuvieron inmóviles, aún como uno. Sesshoumaru acarició su espalda con sus dedos.

-Preciosa...

-Hm?

-Qué te parece si vamos a la cama?

-Excelente idea...

Sesshoumaru sonrió al ver que no se movía.

-Preciosa...

-Un minuto más...

XXXXXX...

Era tradición que los domingos toda la familia se reuniera en la mansión Kazami. Este domingo, había parrillada, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se harían cargo de las carnes y las mujeres del resto.

Inuyasha llama la atención de todos y extiende un brazo para que se acerque su esposa.

-Papá, mamá...

Inuyasha se notaba emocionado, besó a su esposa en la mejilla y gritó la noticia.

-KAGOME ESTÁ EMBARAZADA!!

Todo estalló en una algarabía y felicitaciones a la joven pareja, después de los suegros, Rin la abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami! Estoy tan feliz!

-Gracias a tí! Ese doctor que me recomendaste, es lo máximo!

Rin sonrió satisfecha, ellos tenían más de 3 años intentándolo sin haberlo logrado. Más tarde, las mujeres estaban en la cocina y hablaban emocionadas de los detalles de la habitación del bebé.

-Ay, Rin! Quiero que me hagas una pared como la de Aiko, eso me encantó!

Rin sonrió mientras asentía.

-Con gusto, sólo elige la habitación y yo comienzo a trabajar, pero tiene que ser pronto...

-Tienes otro compromiso?

-Algo así... Sessh y yo estamos intentando tener otro bebé... y como te imaginarás, si sólo pienso en subirme en unas escaleras embarazada... Sessh se pone como loco...

Tanto Izayoi como Kagome la abrazaron a la vez emocionadas.

-Este tiene que ser un niño!

Rin rió.

-Pero si aún no estoy embarazada! A ver, que Kagome tenga los niños, yo me encargo de las niñas...

Kagome movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Me gustaría que mi primer bebé sea niña, pero es lo que Kami decida...

-No sé... Es que Sessh es tan... sé que es muy cariñoso con Aiko, pero es por que es niña... me temo que con un niño sería muy diferente...

-Rin...

-Ya lo conocen...

-Esas son tonterías...

Pronto la noticia llegó a oídos de Inutaisho, quien emocionado por una parte y furioso por la otra, arrastró a su hijo hasta el estudio.

-Papá!

-Pero es que serás retrasado! Porqué rayos no te casas con Rin?!

-Estamos bien así...

-No está bien! No está bien! Mi nieta es una bastarda y piensas tener otro?!

Sesshoumaru se enfureció y por primera vez en su vida se atrevió a levantarse contra su padre, lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa.

-No hables de mi hija de esa forma! Te lo prohíbo!

-La verdad duele, no? Tu hija es una bastarda, hija natural y no has hecho de Rin una mujer digna, la tienes por el suelo! Parece más tu amante sin secretos que tu mujer!

Sesshoumaru le dio un puñetazo.

-CÁLLATE! CÁLLATE! NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR DE RIN!!

-SESSHOUMARU!!

Sesshoumaru se detuvo, vio a Rin.

-Rin...

Rin lo empujó a un lado y se acercó a Inutaisho.

-Por Kami, está bien?

-Estoy bien, muñeca, no te preocupes...

Sesshoumaru se encrispó al ver a Inutaisho abrazarla y ella refugiada en su pecho llorar.

-No, no... muñeca, no tienes que llorar...

-No puedo seguir con esto... Inutaisho-sama, onegai, no siga...

-Pero cómo no lo voy a hacer si mi estúpido hijo no te hace feliz?

-No quiero que peleen... onegai...

-Perdóname, muñeca...

-Rin...

Inutaisho los dejó solos. Después de un largo rato, salieron y se pasaron el resto del día separados. Al volver a la casa, Rin llevó la pequeña a dormir, entró en la habitación, Sesshoumaru estaba allí, sin dirigirle la palabra, tomó su almohada y una sábana y salió.

Sesshoumaru fue a la sala, Rin estaba en el sillón.

-Rin...

-Onegai, no me hagas hacer algo de lo que te arrepentirás...

-Preciosa, lo siento... es que mi papá se pasa de la raya...

-Estás tan seguro de que el problema es tu papá... ese es tú problema, Sesshoumaru... el problema no es tu papá ni Aiko ni yo, tú eres el problema...

-Rin...

-Todo lo que tu papá te dijo es verdad... por más que me duela, mi hija es una bastarda... y tus amigos... Kami, no... ni te comienzas a imaginar lo que piensan de mí...

-Rin...

-Pero está bien... eso no me importa... pero no es porque te ame, Sesshoumaru... no me importa porque te ame... sino porque ya era muy tarde para importarme cuando comenzó a hacerlo...

-Rin, lo siento, yo...

-Lo siento no arregla nada...

-Qué es lo que quieres?! Dímelo y lo haré!

-No! No lo harás! Te conozco, no lo harás!

-Qué es lo que quieres?!

-Quiero casarme! Quiero salir a la calle con la cabeza en alto, no escuchando cuánta lástima me tienen por que tú le tienes miedo a no sé qué diablos!

-Rin, onegai...

-No! Sesshoumaru! Por favor te digo yo a ti!

Consciente de estar cavando su propia tumba, Sesshoumaru no dijo una palabra más, la convenció para que durmiera en la cama y él en el sofá. Convencido que al día siguiente todo volvería a la normalidad. Cuando despertó, Aiko estaba frente a él.

-Papi...

-Hola, mi princesita!

La cargó y la llenó de besos. Rin ya estaba vestida.

-Vamos, Aiko, se te hace tarde...

-Adiós, papi...

-Adiós, mi amor... estudia mucho...

-Sí!

La pequeña se despidió con un beso. Sesshoumaru se quedó viendo a Rin.

-Tenemos que hablar...

Rin se marchó con Aiko, al volver, Sesshoumaru ya estaba vestido y la esperaba en la sala.

-Rin...

-Siéntate, Sesshoumaru...

Aquél tono serio y seco de Rin no le gustaba para nada. Se sintió morir al verla con los ojos rojos.

-Rin...

-Yo ya tomé una decisión, Sesshoumaru... y... lo mejor para los dos es que nos separemos...

Rin se apresuró a quitarse las lágrimas del rostro mientras hablaba.

-Rin...

-No, Sesshoumaru, no más... 16 años han sido tiempo suficiente de esperar por tí...

-Es que ya no me amas?

-No te amo? No te amo?! Sesshoumaru, eres la segunda persona más importante de mi vida, después de mi hija... pero no puedo seguir así...

-Rin...

-Yo te dí lo mejor de mí! Te dediqué toda mi vida! Los mejores años de mi vida los pasé contigo! Sacrifiqué mi carrera por tí! Y para qué?! Para ser tu novia durante 16 años?!

-Éramos dos mocosos!

-Eso fue cuando tenía 15, Sesshoumaru! Estábamos en el colegio, nos graduamos, comenzamos la universidad, nos mudamos juntos, nos graduamos! Tuve a Aiko y dejé mi carrera estando en la cumbre! Abandoné todos mis sueños por tí! Por seguirte! Por que tú alcanzaras los tuyos! Tenía tanto miedo a quedarme sin hijos que me provoqué el embarazo de Aiko...

-QUÉ?!

-Así como lo oyes! Yo me provoqué el embarazo, dejé los anticonceptivos a propósito!

-Rin... Rin, mi amor, estábamos bien, no le hagas caso a ese viejo loco!

-No estábamos bien! Sesshoumaru, no está bien aunque tú pienses que es así? Mira lo fácil que es separarnos, esto no es estabilidad, no es nada! El día menos pensado te levantas y dices que te vas y así lo haces!

-Pero quien me está dejando eres tú!

-Porque me harté de esperar! Y tú ayer... qué es eso? Golpeaste a tu padre! Sesshoumaru, estás fuera de control!

Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza.

-Rin...

-Yo te amo, Sesshoumaru... pero tú no estás dispuesto a cambiar y siento que he desperdiciado mi vida en una relación sin futuro... No quiero que mi hija pase por esto... pero no puedo exigirle lo que yo nunca hice...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, la sintió llorar refugiada en su pecho.

-Yo te amo, Rin... onegai, no hagas esto...

-Tú no vas a cambiar...

-Preciosa...

-No lo hagas, Sesshoumaru... no me tortures así...

-Te amo, Rin...

-Yo también te amo...

Sesshoumaru buscó sus labios y aunque ella le rehuyó, no logró resistirse y terminó entregada al apasionado beso que le daba.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Sessh... onegai, no sigas...

Aunque Sesshoumaru le pidió que no lo hiciera, Rin se marchó, al final se quedó solo en aquél enorme apartamento.

En el taxi, Rin cerró los ojos secándose las lágrimas con la manga.

**-Flashback. -**

Inutaisho se sentó frente a Rin, vio a la pequeña entretenida con el televisor.

-Déjalo...

-Cómo?! Pero...

-Estás echando a perder tu vida con ese imbécil... déjalo, Rin, yo te apoyo...

-Inutaisho-sama, es su hijo...

-Es un idiota, lamentablemente no recuerdo si es que lo dejé caer o qué...

Rin rió rompiendo la seriedad del momento.

-No puedo hacer eso, Inutaisho-sama... hace 3 años que no trabajo... estoy desactualizada...

-Quiero amedrentarlo, Rin, si lo dejas, lograré que tome una decisión.

-Pero es que ésta es su decisión, Inutaisho-sama, porqué se empeña en que nos casemos si él no quiere casarse?

-Por que eso que está allí, ese que va a tomar la presidencia cuando me retire, lo hiciste tú y me niego a que puedas quedar desamparada el día que a ese anormal se le vire la bilirrubina...

Rin rió nuevamente.

-Deje de llamarlo idiota o anormal...

-Es un imbécil, mira, Rin, no sé si es que tiene daño cerebral, pero no voy a permitir que esto continúe...

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Sabe que estoy sola, Inutaisho-sama...

-No estás sola, tienes a tu familia...

-Qué familia? Ustedes son mi familia...

-Rin, Goro...

-Mi padre no me ha vuelto a hablar desde que supo que estaba embarazada... y mi hermano hace su agosto en enero porque me desheredó...

-Kami, muñeca... porqué te callas esas cosas?

-No quiero que Sesshoumaru lo sepa...

-Él no lo sabe?

Rin movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Yo quiero que el día que Sesshoumaru decida casarse conmigo, lo haga porque me ama, no porque se sienta culpable...

-Rin, princesa, eres como la hija que nunca tuve... y puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea...

-Gracias... Inutaisho-sama... pero no puedo hacer lo que me pide sin tener un trabajo...

-Muñeca, mi intención es hacerlo reaccionar y que comprenda que es necesario que se casen... si lo haces, te acomodaré en una apartamento y ni a mi nieta ni a tí les faltará nada...

**-Fin del Flashback. -**

Sintiendo un agujero en el pecho, Rin se encorvó llorando sobre la fría cama en el apartamento que Inutaisho le había preparado.

**-Flashback. -**

Rin se había retractado de tener un hijo, pero con las pruebas de laboratorio en las manos, esperaba ver un resultado negativo. Abrió el sobre como si fuese su sentencia y sus ojos buscaros desesperados la palabra que no encontró. Dejó caer el papel y llevándose las manos al rostro dejó escapar un grito, atemorizada por lo que podía pasar. En el justo momento en que Sesshoumaru llegó con un ramo de flores.

-Preciosa...

Dejó caer todo y corrió a su lado al verla en aquél estado.

-Rin, mi amor... qué pasa?

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru vio el papel de laboratorio y temiéndose lo peor la abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami, mi amor, no te pongas así... lo resolveremos, mi amor, te llevaré a los mejores médicos...

-No, Sessh...

-No te rindas, Rin... te pondrás bien...

Rin lo vio como desesperado, con lágrimas al borde de sus ojos.

-Sesshoumaru, onegai...

-Qué es lo que tienes, Rin?

Rin movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-No estoy enferma, Sesshoumaru...

-Ah-ja!

Sesshoumaru comenzó a reír descontroladamente y la besó con ternura, besó sus manos.

-Kami, no me asustes así! Qué es lo que pasa, preciosa, porqué lloras, entonces?

Rin bajó la mirada y tomando aire, tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su vientre.

-Estoy embarazada...

Los dos minutos que le tomó procesar la información y digerirla a medias, le parecieron eternos a Rin, que veía su cara sin ningún tipo de expresión.

-Sessh...

-Estás... estás... ahí... hay...

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y bajó su cabeza descansándola sobre sus piernas, besó su vientre y luego la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, Rin...

-Sessh...

-Vamos a tener un bebé!

Rin lo vio como incrédula.

-Es genial, mi amor... ojalá y sea una bebita preciosa como su mami...

Sesshoumaru se inclinó y la besó nuevamente, luego la llevó en brazos a la cama y se dedicó a besarla por todas partes.

-Mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la vio sonriendo y colocó su mano sobre su vientre, la besó con ternura.

-Gracias, preciosa...

**-Fin del Flashback. -**

**N/A: Hola!! Aquí Mizuho con otra entrega de este "oneshot" frustrado. Me encanta la acogida que le dan a mis fics y eso me inspira a escribir más. Por el momento me despido y espero sus reviews.**

**Besos **

**Mizuho**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y la cara por igual, Rin se veía en el espejo sin poderse reconocer, no podía creer que fue capaz de haber dejado a Sesshoumaru, se lavó la cara, preparándose para ir por la pequeña al colegio. Y pensando cómo le explicaría que ya no vivirían con él, fue hasta el colegio, la pequeña corrió hacia ella emocionada de verla, Rin la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mami!!

-Hola, mi amor... cómo estás?

-Bien!

-Aprendiste mucho?

-Sí!

-Qué bueno! A ver, cariño, qué quieres comer?

-Hamburguers...

-Está bien, vamos a comer hamburguers...

-Sí!!

Después de comer, la pequeña notaba que la ruta hacia su casa no era la acostumbrada. Al llegar, se quedó dentro del auto.

-Aiko, mi amor, vamos...

-Mami, aquí no es la casa...

-No es la casa vieja, mi amor, cambiamos de casa, ven a ver tu habitación nueva...

La pequeña obedeció. Rin le mostró la nueva habitación, la pequeña se sentía en el cielo, Rin le había puesto fotografías de ella y su papá por todas partes.

-Mira, mami, cuando yo era una bebé con papi!

-Sí, cariño...

-Y dónde está papi?

Rin supo que era hora de decirle la verdad, la llevó a la sala e intentó explicarle, la pequeña sólo la abrazó con fuerza con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Porqué, mama? Ya no se quieren?

-Sí, mi amor... pero hay cosas que llegan a pesar más que el amor...

-Yo no quiero...

-Nadie quiere, mi amor...

**-3 meses después. -**

Sesshoumaru llega al apartamento con la pequeña en brazos, completamente dormida, Rin lo deja llevarla a la cama. La besa en la frente y la arropó.

-Dulces sueños, mi princesita...

Al salir de la habitación, ve a Rin duramente.

-No tienes que esconderlo, Rin...

-Qué cosa?

-Me das asco, acaso no pensaste que me daría cuenta de que tenías un amante?

-Sesshoumaru, estás loco!

Sin decir una palabra más, Sesshoumaru se marchó.

2 días después, Rin estaba en la oficina de Inutaisho hecha un mar de lágrimas con un acta de alguacil que la citaba a una audiencia por la custodia de la pequeña. Inutaisho intentaba calmarla sin mucho éxito.

-Me la va a quitar! Inutaisho-sama, me la va a quitar! Voy a perder a mi hija por esa idea loca que tuvo!!

-Cálmate, niña! Nadie te va a quitar nada!

-Es todo lo que tengo, ahora él me odia, piensa que tengo un amante y que por eso lo dejé, me va a quitar a mi hija!!

-RIN!! Por Kami, contrólate!!

Inutaisho comprendió que estaba más que alterada, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Muñeca, nadie te va a quitar nada... yo le diré la verdad... y es que no contaba con sus celos enfermizos...

-No le va a creer...

-Lo hará... vete tranquila... ve por la niña al colegio... yo me encargaré de todo esta misma tarde...

Rin se marchó, sin sospechar que el as bajo la manga de Inutaisho era su propio sufrimiento por cruel que pareciera la idea.

-X--X--X--X--X--X-..

Sesshoumaru llegó al apartamento y se sorprendió al ver a Inutaisho recostado de la puerta esperándolo.

-Qué diablos buscas aquí?!

-Necesito hablar contigo...

-Pues yo no tengo nada que decirte!

-Qué bien, así me escucharás!

Sesshoumaru lo dejó entrar planeando hacerse el sordo, pero nunca pensó que debería ser ciego para obviar lo que Inutaisho planeaba decirle, en especial cuando desparramó sobre la mesa del comedor incontables fotografías de Rin hecha un mar de lágrimas, con el rostro hinchado y ocultando sus ojos tras unas gafas oscuras.

-Rin...

-Esta sufriendo, Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza.

-Ella lo quiso así, ella me dejó!

-Deja esa soberbia, hijo! Tienes que comprenderla!

-Ella tenía un amante! Y ahora vive con él!

-Tú lo has visto?

-No necesito hacerlo...

-Porque ese hombre es producto de tu imaginación! Ese hombre no existe!

-Y de dónde sacó para semejante apartamento?

-Es mío.

Sesshoumaru vio a su padre con la cara transfigurada por la rabia.

-Tú... tú la convenciste, no es así?! Tú le lavaste el cerebro y la convenciste de dejarme!! Tú y tu malditas insistencias con que me case con ella!!

-Y porqué no quieres hacerlo?! Dilo de una buena vez! Dilo!

-Porque al momento en que me case, condenaré mi relación con ella!! Tal y como tú lo hiciste con mi mamá!!

-Ni tú eres yo, ni ella es tu madre!

-Gracias a Kami!!

Sesshoumaru estaba tan furioso que le dio un golpe a la mesa rompiendo el vidrio del tope.

-MALDICIÓN!! Por tu culpa... por tú culpa!! Me hiciste odiarla!! Me...

Sesshoumaru lo agarró por el cuello y lo aventó contra una pared.

-Me separaste de mi hija!! La hiciste dejarme!!

-Y tú quieres quitársela...

-Me hiciste odiarla!! A la única mujer que he amado!! Y tú me hiciste odiarla!!

Sesshoumaru le dio un puñetazo certero que le hizo escupir sangre.

-Si la amas tanto hazla una mujer digna!

-Porqué te importa tanto?!

-Porque la quiero! Porque es la hija que nunca tuve y porque se lo merece, ella renunció a todo por tí, lo que menos puedes hacer es hacerla tu mujer verdaderamente!

Sesshoumaru lo soltó y se tiró en un sillón, con la mano herida y goteando sangre, se las llevó a la cara.

-Kami, qué hice?!

-Sesshoumaru...

-No quiero volver a verte jamás en mi vida!! Tú y tu maldita empresa se pueden ir al demonio!!

Sesshoumaru salió de allí como alma endemoniada, llegó al apartamento de Rin justo a tiempo, mientras ella luchaba con unos oficiales que fueron por la niña.

-No! No! Onegai, deténganse...

-Kazami-san...

-Voy a cancelar todo... por favor, déjenla...

Los hombres se marcharon. Sesshoumaru vio a la pequeña llorando aferrada a la cintura de su madre. Rin se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Mami!!

-Ya pasó, mi amor... ya pasó...

-Aiko... Rin... perdónenme... onegai...

-Papa...

Sesshoumaru se arrodilló y acarició sus mejillas.

-Me perdonas, princesa? Tu papá es un tonto...

La pequeña asintió tímidamente, Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, mi princesita... Aiko, mami y yo tenemos que hablar, qué tal si te vas a tu habitación?

-Sesshoumaru...

-Onegai...

Rin asintió. La pequeña se marchó. Sesshoumaru se puso de pie.

-Rin...

-Por Kami, qué te pasó?! Estás herido!

-No es nada...

-Como no lo va a ser, aún estás sangrando!

Rin le atendió la herida, lo escuchó ahogar un grito al sacar un trozo de vidrio de entre sus nudillos, le lavó bien la herida y la vendó.

-Necesitas sutura...

-No me importa...

-Sesshoumaru, eso es más importante que lo que sea que vinieras a decir...

-No lo es... escúchame, onegai...

Rin sabía que no se iría hasta que la escuchara y el vendaje se estaba empapando en sangre nuevamente.

-Sesshoumaru, tienes que ver un médico...

-Te amo, Rin... te amo y todo esto fue un error, sé que mi papá estuvo tras todo esto, onegai, Rin, perdóname...

-Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-Quise hacerte sentir el mismo dolor que sentí al no tener a mi hija, Rin, onegai, perdóname... anularé la orden...

-Lo anularás si te perdono...

-No! De todas formas lo haré... pero te quiero junto a mí...

Rin vio su mano, goteaba sangre y el vendaje ya no absorbía más.

-Tienes que ir a un médico, Sesshoumaru, es demasiada sangre...

-No me moveré de aquí hasta que me perdones...

-Está bien, te perdono! Vete a atender, por favor!

-Así no, Rin...

-Qué es lo que quieres? Ya te perdoné, vete a un hospital!

-Quiero que vuelvas... quiero que seamos una familia otra vez...

-Tienes tu familia, Sesshoumaru, tú y tu hija...

-Rin...

Rin levantó la mirada, sus ojos maltratados y enrojecidos.

-Te la iba a entregar...

-Rin...

-No la puedo ver sufrir tanto, ella me pide estar contigo todos los días... te la iba a entregar...

Sesshoumaru la hizo levantar la mirada.

-Cuando está conmigo, me pide verte... la solución no está en quien se quede con ella... la solución está en estar juntos...

-Juntos...

-Cásate conmigo, Rin...

Rin lo vio incrédula y notó que estaba pálido.

-Sesshoumaru, cúanto tiempo tienes sangrando?

-No lo sé...

Rin estaba segura que se había lacerado alguna arteria, porque la sangre no paraba. Lo llevó a emergencias y después de un par de radiografías, el doctor fue a su encuentro.

-Usted dijo que le sacó un trozo de vidrio...

-Sí... mire...

Rin le mostró el pedazo, el doctor lo examinó.

-No está completo... tiene otro aún adentro...

-No lo pueden sacar?

-Está muy profundo... habrá que hacerlo en cirugía...

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Está bien...

Mientras preparaban a Sesshoumaru para cirugías, la preocupación de Rin iba en crecida.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Llévate a Aiko de aquí, no es el lugar para una niña...

-Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro con la mano sana. La besó con ternura.

-Voy a estar bien, Rin... llévate a la niña, onegai...

-Volveré, te lo prometo...

-Me debes una respuesta...

-Cuando tu pregunta sea sincera...

-Rin...

Rin lo besó en la mejilla antes de marcharse. Al llegar a la mansión Kazami, se encontró con Izayoi curando el labio de Inutaisho.

-Por Kami, pelearon!

-No! No! Rin... Sesshoumaru te ama tanto que renunció...

-Qué?!

-Renunció a todo, por ti...

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Sesshoumaru está en cirugía...

-Qué?! Qué pasó?

-Tenía una mano sangrando... cuando llegó...

Izayoi se quedó con la pequeña, Inutaisho y Rin fueron al hospital, poco rato después el doctor salió de la sala de cirugía.

-Kazami...

-Doctor... cómo está?

-Usted estaba presente cuando le hicimos la historia clínica...

-Sí... qué pasó?

-Él negó todo tipo de alergias... pero al final de toda cirugía damos un antibiótico... él es alérgico a la penicilina...

-Doctor...

-Sesshoumaru hizo un choque anafiláctico, afortunadamente estaba intubado y ya le estamos administrando un anti-histamínico...

-Mi... mi muchacho va a estar bien?

-Hay que esperar... debe responder al tratamiento...

-Puedo verlo?

-Aún no...

Pasaron largas horas hasta que Sesshoumaru despertó, era ya pasada la media noche, Rin no se podía mantener quieta en un solo sitio y caminaba de lado a lado. El doctor se acercó a ellos.

-Sesshoumaru despertó... pide verla...

Rin asintió y vio a Inutaisho.

-Ve, princesa...

Rin casi corrió a la habitación. Sesshoumaru sonrió al verla entrar.

-Mi amor!

-Preciosa...

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y le llenó el rostro de besos.

-Kami, Sessh, no me asustes así otra vez!

-Nunca me había enfermado... no de necesitar antibióticos...

Rin vio su mano enyesada.

-Kami, mi amor...

-Hey, preciosa... no llores...

-Jamás creí que te podría perder tan fácil...

Rin continuaba abrazándolo.

-Te amo, Sessh, te amo...

-Puedo pasar?

Sesshoumaru no ocultó su disgusto al ver a su padre allí. Rin lo vio y vio la expresión de Inutaisho.

-Sessh, tu papá estaba muy preocupado por ti...

-Sí? Cuándo Nerón se arrepintió de incendiar Roma?

-Sesshoumaru!

-No te preocupes, muñeca... tiene toda la razón... me basta con saber que está bien...

Inutaisho se marchó. Rin vio a Sesshoumaru luchando contra el sueño.

-Sessh, estás bien?

-El doctor dijo que los antialérgicos me harán dormir mucho...

-Descansa...

-Me debes una respuesta... Rin...

-No te preocupes... descansa...

Sesshoumaru se quedó dormido sosteniendo la mano de Rin. Ella se soltó de su agarre y se acomodó en el sillón.

-X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X-...

Días después, Rin estaba de vuelta en el apartamento, el tratamiento de Sesshoumaru requería que se mantuviera en reposo por los antialérgicos. Rin le estaba curando la herida, él la veía en silencio, remover el vendaje pegado a su piel y lavarla con el mismo cuidado como si se lo estuviese haciendo a ella misma. Le aplicó la crema cicatrizante y volvió a taparlo.

-No eres la misma, Rin...

Rin levantó la mirada, Sesshoumaru acarició su mejilla con su mano sana.

-Estos últimos 3 meses te cambiaron... no eres la misma...

-Tal vez...

-El sufrimiento que te causé te endureció...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Soy un adulto, verdad? Debería afrontarlo...

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Te mereces una muy buena explicación... acerca de mi comportamiento éstos 10 años... digo 10, porque cuando estábamos en la universidad es cuando debimos casarnos...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Por cierto... me debes una respuesta... y la quiero ahora...

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Estoy aquí... no me iré cuando sanes... pero tampoco me casaré contigo...

-Rin... no es lo que querías?

-Sí quiero, Sesshoumaru... pero quiero porque tú también quieras... no porque tu papá insista, ni que yo le siga la corriente en un estúpido plan para hacerte reaccionar...

-Rin... el matrimonio de mis padres fue un total desastre... los ves separados, son amigos... mamá e Izayoi se llevan bien... pero ellos dos juntos...

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos.

-No te imaginas las veces que me pregunté como fueron capaces de soportarse tan sólo una noche, lo suficiente para que yo existiera...

-Sesshoumaru, el matrimonio de tus padres no tiene nada que ver con nosotros...

-Sí tiene... mucho... porque sé el daño que le estamos causando a Aiko... porque es el mismo que me causaron a mí...

-Sessh...

-Tenía miedo, Rin... te amo tanto y todo era tan perfecto a mi parecer... y tenía tanto miedo a perderte de esa manera... a que después de un matrimonio tan espantoso, decidieras irte hasta de Japón y yo nunca volvería a ver a mi hija...

-Sabes que no sería capaz...

-Aún así, Rin...

Rin se acomodó a su lado y lo besó con ternura en la mejilla.

-Nunca habíamos hablado del matrimonio de tus padres... ni de los míos que yo recuerde... sabes? Yo también le temí al matrimonio... pero hemos estado juntos tanto tiempo, que amor, yo sé que lo nuestro jamás se convertirá en algo ni remotamente parecido al de mis padres...

-Rin...

-Nosotros discutimos, Sesshoumaru... pero qué pareja no discute? Por más que nos compenetremos, no somos un sólo cerebro, tenemos opiniones diferentes...

Sesshoumaru se rió como burlándose de sí mismo. Rin lo vio.

-Me tomó 3 meses de terapia comprender lo que me acabas de decir...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y la apretó en su abrazo, prometiéndose hacerlo bien esta vez.

-X--X--X--X--X--X--X-

Era ya tarde en la noche. Rin llevó a Aiko a su cama y fue a la sala con Sesshoumaru, él la abrazó y la besó con ternura. Ella acarició su mano cuidando de no lastimarlo.

-Preciosa... tengo algo para tí...

-Para mí? Qué cosa?

-Ábrelo...

Sesshoumaru le entregó una caja grande y cuadrada, al abrirla, Rin se extrañó al ver un folleto de universidad.

-Mi amor, Aiko sólo tiene 6 años...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Es para tí...

-Para mí?

-Sí, es un curso de actualización en publicidad y mercadeo...

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Gracias, mi amor...

-Comienzas en dos semanas...

-Dos semanas?

-Me tomé la libertad de inscribirte...

Rin lo vio emocionada y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi amor!!

Sesshoumaru sólo sonrió mientras Rin se lo comía a besos.

-X--X--X--X--X--X--X-

Sesshoumaru ayudaba a Aiko con sus tareas, Rin llegó de la universidad echando pestes a la lluvia y empapada de pies a cabeza.

-Rin...

-Hola, mi amor...

Rin los besó a ambos y se fue a cambiar. Sesshoumaru notó que el bulto de materiales de Rin chorreaba una tinta roja sobre el sillón blanco, lo llevó al área de lavado. Para cuando Rin volvió, Sesshoumaru intentaba lavar el sillón.

-Rin, qué diablos es esa tinta roja?

-Qué tinta roja?

-Una que está chorreando tu bolso.

-Ay! No!!

Rin corrió al área de lavado y volvió cabizbaja.

-Tan caro que me salió! Deja eso, no se saldrá...

-Pero...

-Es óleo...

Sesshoumaru dejó de restregar. Rin vio el sillón.

-Perfecto, habrá que mandarlo a forrar... lo siento, mi amor...

-Viniste como loca hoy, qué te pasa?

-Es que ese profesor me odia! Tenemos que hacer unos anuncios y fui a buscar materiales, ya casi no quedaba nada y me peleé por el tubo de óleo rojo, era el último y no habían taxis, tuve que venir en autobús y me rompieron el paspartul...

-Respira!

-Hoy no fue mi día...

Sesshoumaru acarició su mejilla mientras la atraía a su pecho.

-No te preocupes, preciosa, está a punto de mejorar...

Rin rió rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y entregándose a sus besos, la pequeña rió al verlos.

-Hay moros en la costa...

Se separaron riendo. Rin se quedó terminando la tarea con Aiko y Sesshoumaru estaba en la cocina cuando tocaron a la puerta. Rin abrió.

-Inutaisho-sama! Pase...

-Sesshoumaru está?

-Sí...

-Mejor no... no quiero importunarlos...

-Inutaisho-sama...

-Les traje estos bombones a la princesita y para ti... son suizos, estuve allá, llegué ayer...

-Pero pase...

-No, muñeca...

-Inutaisho...

-Es un buen muchacho...

-Lo sé...

Sin decir más, Inutaisho se marchó. Sesshoumaru había escuchado la conversación, Rin llevó la caja de bombones a la cocina, lo abrazó desde atrás y lo besó en la espalda.

-Mi amor...

-Onegai, Rin...

-Sessh, tu papá pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto...

-Pues debió pensarlo mejor antes de casi arruinar mi vida...

-Sesshoumaru!

-Puedo ser todo lo bruto que quieras, pero hay que ser un completo animal para pensar que no voy a enloquecer sin mi hija.

-Tu papá lo hizo por que te ama... porqué puedes perdonarme a mí y a él no?

-Porque tú no vienes diciendo lo mismo desde hacen como 13 años. Sabes que de tanto caer en el mismo sitio, una gota de agua le hace un hoyo a una piedra? Eso fue lo que él hizo!

Sesshoumaru continuó cortando el pescado, Rin deslizó sus manos sobre sus brazos y tomó sus manos, lo hizo darse la vuelta y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Tu papá te ama, Sessh... y lo estás lastimando...

Lo volvió a besar antes de volver con Aiko.

-X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X-...

**-6 meses después. -**

Rin camina con Aiko de la mano por un nuevo centro comercial, buscaba un local para su agencia.

-Mami, yo quiero helado...

-Cuando terminemos, mi amor...

Rin anotó los teléfonos de varios vendedores y después fue a la heladería con Aiko. Al salir, se detuvo en una librería, la pequeña eligió varios libros de cuentos y para colorear, Rin estaba buscando unos libros de mercadeo, concentrada en los estantes, chocó con alguien.

-Kami! Qué despistada! Lo siento... pa-pá...

Rin se irguió de inmediato, frente a ella había un hombre alto, con el pelo negro pero infiltrado de canas y ojos duros e inflexibles.

-Rin...

-Hola, papá...

-Mama, mira, ya puedo leer Narnia, verdad que sí?

Rin vio a Aiko, la mirada del hombre se clavó en la pequeña que buscando escapar de su peso, se escondió tras Rin. El hombre se fijó en las manos de Rin.

-No te has casado... o es que ya te divorciaste?

-No... si supieras que no podemos ser más felices...

-Elegiste a ese extraño por encima de tu familia...

-Qué familia? Un padre que nunca mostró cariño por mí? Un hermano feliz de que me hayan desheredado para quedarse con todo? Mi única y verdadera familia fue mi madre...

-No te atrevas a hablar de tu madre...

-No diré nada malo... si ella en verdad me amaba... si la única razón por la que no te dejó es porque yo se lo pedí. A veces doy gracias de que esté muerta para que no tenga que sufrir por ver lo que tú y Hiro hicieron conmigo...

El hombre, encolerizado, le dio una bofetada a Rin.

-Mama!

Rin se irguió nuevamente y le mostró la otra mejilla.

-Adelante, termina de demostrar que eres una bestia violenta. Vamos! Recuérdame los viejos tiempos! Recuérdame porqué no te extraño en lo absoluto!

El hombre levantó la mano y se controló.

-Hazlo, Goro!

Goro le dio con tanta fuerza que la hizo caer sobre el estante. Sorprendido de no verla llorar esta vez, Rin se levantó y se pasó la mano sobre la comisura del labio, quitándose la sangre.

-Espero no volverte a ver otra vez...

Rin pagó por los libros y salió del lugar. La cajera la siguió.

-Señora, está usted bien? La policía viene en camino...

-No te preocupes, es su manera de decir que le importo lo suficiente como para enojarse cuando le echo las cosas en cara...

-Señora...

-Es mi padre...

Rin siguió caminando con la pequeña aferrada a su mano. Al llegar al auto, respiró profundamente.

-Aiko, sé que estás asustada, pero no lo estés... no volverás a ver a ese señor, ni permitiré que te haga daño nunca...

-Mami, él te hizo daño...

-No, mi amor... eso cree, pero no me hizo nada... ponte el cinturón...

La pequeña la besó en la mejilla antes de acomodarse en el sillón y abrocharse el cinturón. Rin condujo hasta la casa, Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en la sala, la pequeña, al verlo, corrió hacia él y se lanzó sobre sus brazos.

-Ay! Aiko, no hagas eso!!

Sesshoumaru se detuvo antes de comenzar su regaño al sentirla llorar.

-Princesa... qué pasó?

Sesshoumaru se enfureció al ver a Rin con la cara marcada y el labio partido.

-Pero qué diablos te pasó?!

Rin dejó el paquete de libros a un lado y se sentó junto a Aiko.

-Mi amor, ve a tu habitación, sí?

-Van a pelear...

-No, cariño... ve...

La pequeña obedeció y fue a su habitación. Rin le contó lo sucedido a Sesshoumaru.

-Qué?! Ese hijo de su...

-Sesshoumaru, no vas a hacer nada...

-Cómo que no?! Ya vas a ver cómo le acomodo las ideas a ese...

-Sesshoumaru, él me partió el labio... pero yo le partí su orgullo, porque de mí no vio ni una sola lágrima...

Sesshoumaru se acercó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Kami, pero qué te hizo? Tienes la cara hinchada, Rin...

-Y me duele, suéltame, onegai...

Sesshoumaru la soltó y la abrazó con fuerza, la besó en la cabeza.

-Ese hombre... lo odio...

-No, mi amor... el odio sólo envenena el corazón...

Rin lo besó en el pecho, se apartó.

-Iré por un antiinflamatorio...

-Preciosa...

-Estoy bien, Sesshoumaru...

Pero Sesshoumaru sabía bien que no era así, la dejó sola unos instantes y cuando entró en la habitación, la escuchó en el baño, encorvada bajo el caño de la ducha, llorando, evitando gritar, desahogándose de todo aquello.

-Kami, Rin...

Sesshoumaru la sacó de allí, la llevó a la cama, Rin continuaba aferrada a él.

-Tenía tanto miedo, Sesshoumaru! Es un animal! De repente recordé todo lo que me hacía y temí que llegara a tocar a Aiko!!

-El día en que ese desgraciado toque a mi hija, lo entierran!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, recordando la niña de 15 años que cubría sus moretes con maquillaje y abrigos aunque hiciera calor. La niña que buscando proteger, se enamoró de ella. Con suaves caricias en su espalda y tiernos besos en su sien, logró calmarla. No se lograba imaginar como un padre podía ser tan cruel con su hija.

-Papi...

-Princesita... ven aquí...

Sesshoumaru la dejó subir a la cama y abrazarlo.

-Papi, porqué mami llora?

-Estaba asustada... tenía miedo de que el señor que le hizo daño, te hiciera daño a tí...

-Mami...

Aiko acarició su rostro, Rin abrió los ojos.

-Aiko, mi amor...

-Te quiero, mami...

La pequeña la besó con ternura, Rin la abrazó con fuerza.

**-X--X--X--X--X-.**

**N/A: Hola!! Aquí Mizuho en su último día de libertad. Gracias por sus reviews y les mando muchos abrazos. En especial a mi editora Z! Jejeje besos**

**Mizuho**


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Sesshoumaru despertó y vio a su lado. Ya le había bajado la hinchazón, sólo quedaba el labio amoratado en la comisura, la besó en la frente y se levantó. Mientras leía el periódico, cerró los ojos y suspiró, odiaba sentirse tan impotente ante aquello. Rin le temía tanto a su padre que nunca se atrevió siquiera a denunciarlo.

Sintió un beso en su cuello y las delicadas manos de Rin bajo su yukata, buscando tocar su piel.

-Aw! Detesto que te pongas camisilla!

-Buenos días, preciosa...

-Hola, mi amor...

Rin lo besó con ternura, lo vio quedarse con sus ojos fijos en ella.

-Debo parecer un perico...

-Luces hermosa, aún te duele?

Rin le sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Vete a descansar, preciosa... yo me encargo de todo hoy...

-De hecho... pensaba en que lleves a Aiko al colegio... y cuando vuelvas, yo...

Le habló al oído mientras acariciaba su cuello jugando con los pelillos erizados. Se separó sonriendo y lo besó atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja con sus dientes.

-Juro por Kami que me vas a volver loco...

Rin rió y fue por Aiko. Mientras la vestía, la pequeña se la quedó viendo.

-Aiko, tus zapatos...

-Mami, puedo darte un beso?

-Todos los que quieras, mi amor...

-Pero no te va a doler?

-No, cariño...

Aiko la besó en la mejilla, Rin sonrió y la besó de vuelta.

-Qué rico! Ahora vamos, tienes que ir al colegio...

Al llegar al comedor, Sesshoumaru colocaba los emparedados en la mesa.

-Vamos, caliente es mejor...

Sentados a comer, Sesshoumaru sintió que se le iban las ganas al ver a Rin intentando no lastimarse al abrir la boca.

-Papa... no quieres más?

-No, princesa... me tomaré mi jugo...

Luego de llevar a Aiko al colegio, Sesshoumaru condujo de manera casi inconsciente hasta la empresa de su padre, entró en la oficina como si fuese la primera vez que lo hiciera y vio a su padre allí sentado.

-Papá...

Inutaisho levantó la mirada y Sesshoumaru pudo ver los ojos del viejo brillar. Se acercó lentamente.

-Papá... me preguntaba si aún estoy a tiempo para pedirte perdón...

-Kami, hijo!

Inutaisho lo abrazó con fuerza, Sesshoumaru reconoció que aquella dedicación hacia su hija la había aprendido de él.

-Volverás a la presidencia?

-Aún quieres que lo haga?

Inutaisho sonrió y palmeó sus mejillas con cariño.

-Pero qué pregunta! Claro que sí! Cuándo quieres volver?

Sesshoumaru se rascó la nuca.

-Quiero pasarme unos días ya sano con mi familia...

-Lo que quieras, hijo...

Inutaisho se quedó viéndolo como si estuviese nervioso acerca de algo.

-Qué pasa?

-Rin... Rin me rechazó...

-Cómo?

-No quiere casarse conmigo... sí quiere, pero no... no quiere porque insistas... quiere si yo de verdad quiero... pero no comprende que sí quiero...

Sesshoumaru vio hacia la ventana.

-Cómo lo hago, papá?

-Primero lo primero, tienes que comprar un anillo...

Sesshoumaru asintió. Inutaisho rió.

-No puedes ser tan torpe si ella te ha aguantado tanto tiempo! Llévala a cenar a su restaurante favorito y pídeselo allí...

Sesshoumaru asintió y se marchó. Al llegar al apartamento, dejó todo a un lado y se deslizó sobre la cama, bajo las sábanas, Rin se había quedado dormida, completamente desnuda, esperando por él. Con una sonrisa llena de lujuria, deslizó sus dedos sobre su piel sin llegar a despertarla, separó sus piernas y se perdió en el placer de saborearla a sus anchas, sólo sonreía al escucharla gemir en sueños. De pronto sintió sus delicadas manos perdidas en su cabellera, levantó la mirada como quien es atrapado en sus travesuras.

-Te estás divirtiendo?

-En grande...

Rin sonrió.

-No te dije que pararas, sigue, se siente rico...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y continuó brindándole placer con sus labios. Cuando estuvo en su punto máximo y sin dejarle tiempo ni a respirar, se deslizó sobre ella penetrándola con todo su peso.

-Ah! Mi amor!

Apoyado en sus brazos, Sesshoumaru la vio bajo él, ella sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior, levantó los brazos para rodear su cuello.

-A dónde quieres ir, preciosa?

-Hm... llévame a la luna y me dejas allí...

-Así?

Sesshoumaru movió sus caderas con fuerza haciéndola gritar.

-Ay, mi amor! Si lo haces así, no quedará mucho de mí... pero un poquito más...

Ambos rieron antes de perderse enredados en las sábanas hasta que el placer y el cansancio se apoderaron de sus cuerpos.

-X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X-

Sesshoumaru se había decidido a que no pasaría un día más, Rin, dormía a su lado mientras él deslizaba sus dedos sobre su piel suavemente, sin despertarla del todo.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, inclinándose sobre ella la besó apasionadamente.

-Ya estás despierta?

-Ahora sí...

Volviendo a sonreír, se sentó en la cama.

-Prepara un bulto para Aiko, pasará la noche donde papá...

-Sessh...

-Vamos, preciosa... te quiero sólo para mí...

Rin sonrió y se levantó, mientras Sesshoumaru se vestía, Rin volvió con el bulto preparado.

-Sessh... Aiko va a dormir donde tu papá?

-Sí...

-Tú...

Sesshoumaru dejó de arreglarse el cuello de la camisa y vio a Rin sonriendo.

-Esta mañana, mientras me esperabas lista para romper la cama... hice las paces con él...

-Ay! Mi amor!!

Rin saltó sobre él y no le quedó de otra más que abrazarla, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y cintura con sus piernas, se lo comió a besos, Sesshoumaru sólo rió.

-Preciosa... estás llorando?

-Es que no te imaginas lo feliz que me haces...

-Parece que quieres al viejo ese más que a mí...

-Eso imposible, mi amor... pero lo quiero mucho... es como mi segundo papá...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Qué tal si vamos a ver los locales que viste ayer?

-Seguro?

-Claro, preciosa...

-X--X--X--X--X--X-

Luego de ver los locales y concertar citas con los vendedores, fueron por la pequeña al colegio, al verlos juntos, Aiko se emocionó y corrió a los brazos de Rin.

-Mami!!

-Mi amor!

La pequeña también abrazó a su padre, almorzaron en la mansión Kazami. Estuvieron un rato más después del postre.

-Preciosa, mejor nos vamos...

-Sí... Aiko... hoy te quedas aquí, con tus abuelitos...

-Por qué?

-Tu papi y yo tenemos mucho que hacer y no podremos cuidarte...

-Demo, mami, yo te ayudo... no me dejes, mami...

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru, a punto de flaquear, él se sentó a su lado.

-Estaremos reunidos con los vendedores de los locales que viste con Rin... son muy largas y aburridas, princesa... no es un lugar para un niño...

Sesshoumaru le levantó la carita.

-Aiko...

-Ya te curaste... vas a volver a trabajar, verdad?

-Sí, mi amor, pero...

Sesshoumaru comprendió que Aiko contaba con pasarse la tarde con él. Acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

-Aiko, te prometo que el sábado haré todo lo que me pidas... estaremos solo tú y yo...

-Pero está muy lejos... además, nunca lo haces... siempre hay algo más importante que yo!

Dejando caer su muñeca, Aiko corrió escaleras arriba. Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza suspirando.

-Ve por ella...

-Izayoi...

-Ve por ella, no seas tonto...

-Ella tiene razón... nunca cumplo lo que le prometo...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie tomando la muñeca, subió las escaleras. En su habitación, Aiko estaba acostada boca acabjo.

-Aiko...

-Vete!

-Aiko, mi princesita... no me hables así, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama, ella lo empujaba.

-No! Vete!

-Aiko... necesito que me ayudes... pero portándote así, no lo haces... vas a hacer que tu mamá decida llevarte a la casa.

Aunque ella le rehuía, Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas, ella le quitó las manos con brusquedad. Se detuvo al ver una lágrima rodar por su mejilla y caer sobre su camisa.

-Papi, te hice daño?

-Mi princesita... onegai, escúchame...

Sesshoumaru le limpió la carita con su pañuelo, así mismo, ella tocó su rostro mojado.

-Papi...

-Es verdad que soy un mal papá... trabajo mucho y no cumplo mis promesas... pero quiero ser mejor, mi amor...

-No, papi, tú eres bueno...

Aiko lo abrazó con fuerza, Sesshoumaru dejó salir el aire de su pecho y la besó en la cabeza.

-Esta noche... le voy a pedir a tu mamá que sea mi esposa...

-En serio?!

La pequeña sonrió emocionada entre los brazos de su padre, él sólo asintió.

-Pero como vamos a salir y no sabemos a qué hora vamos a volver, queremos que pases la noche aquí. Me vas a ayudar, princesa?

-Papi... y me van a dar mi hermanita?

Sesshoumaru rió y le hizo cosquillas.

-Eso lo hablaremos después de que ella me diga que sí...

Rin subió las escaleras pensando que Sesshoumaru necesitaría ayuda, pero en su lugar, los encontró revolcados en la cama en una guerra de cosquillas. Al verla se detuvieron, Rin se acercó sonriendo y besó a su pequeña en la frente.

-Te quiero, mi chiquita...

-Mami...

-Te espero abajo, Sessh... tómate todo el tiempo que necesites...

Sesshoumaru sólo sonrió sin soltar a Aiko de su abrazo. Una vez que Rin estuvo fuera de vista, Aiko se dio vuelta para ver a su padre.

-Papi, en las películas siempre le regalan un anillo! Tienes uno?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y asintiendo le mostró a la pequeña el ostentoso anillo de platino con un diamante.

-Wow! Papi, qué grande!

Sesshoumaru sonrió nuevamente.

-Crees que le guste?

-Sí!! Se va a poner feliz!

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo mi chiquita...

Rin decidió conducir, porque Sesshoumaru se notaba en la luna, los atrapó un embotellamiento y Rin aprovechó, Sesshoumaru aún se notaba distraido.

-Mi amor...

-Hm?

-Sessh, estás bien?

Sesshoumaru asintió, pero se quedó como ido.

-Sessh, si quieres, volvemos por ella ahora mismo...

-No... no... yo... estoy bien, preciosa... es solo que...

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Creí al menos eso hacia bien...

-Sessh...

-No te lo comienzas a imaginar, Rin... todo lo que me dolió...

Rin tomó su mano y la besó, él sólo se quedó viéndola.

-Créeme, mi amor... eres el mejor padre que puedo pedir para mi hija.. pero los niños son así, celosos... y sí, es verdad lo de que trabajas demasiado...

Al llegar al apartamento, Sesshoumaru se quedó en la sala, Rin, en plan de seducción, se puso una corta pijamita sexy y se sentó sobre su regazo de frente a él.

-Mi amor...

-Siempre fue así, Rin?

Rin suspiró y lo besó en la mejilla, se acomodó sobre su pecho.

-Sí, Sessh, siempre has sido así, desde que te conocí...

Sesshoumaru fijó su mirada en ella, sin poder creer que semejante mujer lo hubiese soportado tanto tiempo sin ningún tipo de ataduras. Ella se fijó en su mirada ambarina, falta de brillo.

-Kami, cómo es que no me dejaste antes?!

Rin rió a carcajadas y lo besó con ternura.

-Te mereces una medalla por soportarme, preciosa...

Rin sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

-Sessh... si no me arrancas la ropa y no me estás haciendo el amor en los próximos 5 minutos, vas a necesitar más que un ramo de rosas para disculparte...

-Quieres hacer el amor? No hay problema...

Sujetándola por las caderas, la hizo quedar acostada en el sillón y aún entre sus piernas, deslizó los tirantes fuera de sus hombros y se dedicó a saborear su piel.

-Ah! Mi amor, asi!

-X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X-

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación con varias cajas de distintos tamaños en las manos. Las dejó sobre la cama y se inclinó sobre Rin, que aún dormía entre las sábanas, al moverse, se rodaron y le dieron un espectáculo de ver su pecho completamente desnudo. Lo besó suavemente, permitiendo que su piel lo rozara con el ritmo de su respiración.

-Sessh...

-Hola, preciosa... dormiste bien?

-Hm! Rico...

Sesshoumaru le tapó el pecho nuevamente y antes de que ella hablara, se expresó.

-Sólo con verte, quiero hacerte el amor otra vez... pero tendremos tiempo de sobra para eso... podrías por favor medirte algo?

-Qué cosa?

Rin quedó fascinada con el vestido que Sesshoumaru sacaba de la caja.

-Kami, mi amor! De dónde lo sacaste?

-Pues de una tienda, Rin...

-Tonto, eso lo sé, pero de cuál?!

Al ver el sello de la caja, Rin se lanzó sobre él y se lo comió a besos.

-Rin, el mensajero esta afuera, pruébatelo, onegai...

Rin se levantó y se puso el vestido, Sesshoumaru asintió con una sonrisa al verla, salió de la habitación. Volvió pocos minutos después, Rin lo abrazó con fuerza otorgándole un apasionado beso.

-Y bien?

-Qué cosa?

-Cuál es la ocasión?

-Ninguna en particular... lo vi y pense que te verías bonita en el...

-Sessh, nadie regala un vestido de diseñador solo porque piensa que...

Fue silenciada por los labios de Sesshoumaru sobre los suyos.

-Esta noche, saldremos a cenar, quiero que lo uses...

-Claro!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X-

Rin estaba sentada en la banqueta, se maquillaba frente al espejo aún vistiendo su yukata. Sesshoumaru se para detrás de ella y se hace el nudo de la corbata.

-Rin, te falta mucho?

-No pretenderás que me ponga el vestido primero o si?

-Es que es con reservación!

-No te preocupes, dame 15 minutos...

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación ya listo, minutos después, Rin fue a su encuentro. Al verla con el vestido y los zapatos, Sesshoumaru sonrió y sintió que se atragantaba a la vez.

-Sorprendido?

-Te queda mucho mejor de lo que me imaginé...

Rin se le acercó sonriendo, rodeándola con sus manos en su cintura, le dio un tierno beso.

-Bellísima...

-Gracias, mi amor, me encanta...

Rin lucía un Valentino negro, a la rodilla, dejando así a la vista, sus bien contorneadas piernas, con unas sandalias negras que la hacían ver más alta y ayudaba a marcar más el contorno de sus piernas. La tela caía sobre ella de forma natural, resaltando sus curvas y dejando su espalda al desnudo. Sesshoumaru sonrió, se marcharon, ya cerca del restaurante comenzó a caer un torrencial aguacero, a un punto en que no se veía nada más que el agua cayendo sobre el parabrisas.

-No, no, no, NO!! Rayos! Tenía que llover justo esta noche!!

-Sessh...

Tal y como Sesshoumaru se temía, la mesa que había reservado en el techo se había echado a perder, pidiéndole excusas, el gerente le ofreció otra en el interior, un poco malhumorado, Sesshoumaru aceptó, una vez acomodados, Rin tomó sus manos.

-Sessh...

-Lo siento, preciosa...

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Me vas a decir qué estamos celebrando?

-Que soy afortunado de tener una mujer tan hermosa a mi lado...

Rin sólo lo vio y sonrió, en la mesa del junto, detrás de Sesshoumaru, había una pareja con un niño que se estaba pasando de inquieto. Ya les habían servido, pero Sesshoumaru no lograba entablar una conversación con Rin por los gritos del niño. Rin lo vio abrir la boca y al escuchar al niño, retorció los ojos y dejó salir el aire con fuerza como buscando paz, solo sonrió y continuó comiendo.

-Fuegos artificiales mientras llueve? Qué milagro que no se dañen con el agua...

Sesshoumaru vio por la ventana y se llevó la mano a la cara, resopló tapándose los ojos.

-Me disculpas un segundo, preciosa?

-Claro... pero qué pasa?

-Nada malo... ya vengo...

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie, luego de salir, vociferó hasta quedar casi ronco por el celular, volvió a la mesa.

-Todo bien?

-Todo bien...

-Kami, Sessh, estas ronco...

-Ya lo resuelvo...

Tomó su copa de vino y al momento en que sus labios tocaron el cristal sintió un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que le entrara vino por la nariz y le cayera el resto encima.

-Kami, mi amor!

Rin lo ayudó con una servilleta, Sesshoumaru estaba que lo cortaban y no sangraba, se puso de pie y vio al mocoso con un avión en las manos. Entre dientes y en tono muy quedo le habló a la pareja.

-O amarran a su bestia o no la saquen a pasear y éste no es un lugar para niños!

Rin comenzaba a sospechar que la razón del mal humor de Sesshoumaru era que había planeado una noche espectacular y así estaba saliendo, espectacularmente mal. Cuando se volvió a sentar, Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Cálmate, mi amor... recuerda como son los niños, tenemos una hija...

-Mi hija es una persona civilizada, Rin! No anda como mono por todas partes gritando ni golpeando a la gente!

-Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru suspiró, volvió a concentrarse en su plato cuando un grito y un "Si" irrumpieron el calmado ambiente, todos tornaron su anteción en una mesa al otro lado del salón de donde estaban. La mujer emocionada sacó el anillo del plato del postre mientras gritaba "Si", el hombre, estaba completamente deshubicado. Sesshoumaru reconoció la gema a pesar de la distancia y sintió que todo su interior hervía a punto de estallar como un volcán.

-Nos vamos...

-Pero...

-Pero nada, nos vamos...

-Sessh, no he terminado de comer y no me iré sin postre...

-Te compras uno camino a la casa!

Sesshoumaru se mordió la lengua, su mal temperamento se estaba descargando en Rin, se apresuró a remediarlo antes de que el de su mujer lo mandara bien lejos.

-Rin, onegai, estoy mojado y me siento incómodo...

Rin suspiró y aceptó, el se levantó y fue a pedir la cuenta, aprovechó que Rin estaba viendo hacia afuera y se acercó a la mesa.

-Disculpen, ha habido un error, ese anillo es mío...

-Qué?!

-Se equivocaron de mesa, el anillo es mío, en el interior está dedicado a mi preciosa...

La mujer leyó la banda y vio su novio.

-Te lo estaba diciendo y no me escuchabas, eso no es mío...

-Es decir que no te quieres casar conmigo?

-No he dicho eso!

Sesshoumaru estaba en medio de la discusión y exasperado le arrebató el anillo a la mujer.

-Oiga! Eso es mío!

-Cuando él pague 15 mil dolares por él!

Tanto la mujer como varios comensales quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar el precio. Sesshoumaru salió de allí como endemoniado, todo el camino al apartamento, Rin no se atrevió a hablarle. Al llegar, Sesshoumaru se quitó toda la ropa y se metio al baño. Rin la recogió con calma y el anillo se cayó del bolsillo del saco. Sorprendida de ver la joya, comprendió que Sesshoumaru había planeado proponerle matrimonio esa noche y todo había salido tan mal como que el anillo llegara a la mesa equivocada. Sin decir nada por si lo volvía a intentar, dejó toda la ropa en el canasto de la ropa sucia. Sesshoumaru salió del baño mientras ella se deshacía de su vestido, la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en el cuello.

-Preciosa...

-Sessh...

-Perdóname, preciosa, esta noche fue... Kami...

-Estoy molesta contigo, Sesshoumaru, así que sueltame...

-Rin... pero...

-Te comportaste como un completo animal! Le gritaste a un niño, y sabe Kami a quien más, que terminaste ronco! Para colmo, no me dejaste cenar y me hiciste irme hasta la puerta sola!

-Rin, amor... es que...

-Es que nada, Sesshoumaru, sera mejor que controles tu temperamento...

Rin se acomodó en la cama segura de que la seduciría, le pediría perdón y harían el amor. Pero la frustración de Sesshoumaru por la noche fallida iba mucho mas allá de pedir perdón, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y tirando la toalla lo dejó salir todo.

-MALDITA SEA!! NADA SALIÓ BIEN!!

Salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Reconociendo que se había pasado, Rin se levantó y fue por él. Estaba en la sala con el rostro entre las manos.

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdóname, Rin, no es contigo...

-Mi amor...

-Es que son tantas y tantas cosas... no sé ser un buen hijo, ni buen padre y ahora esto... Kami...

-Mi amor, no pienses así... no es verdad... eres un hombre que ama mucho a su familia y no te imaginas lo que muchos darían por lo que tú tienes...

-Te amo, Rin...

-Yo también te amo, mi amor...

-No me vas a dejar, o sí?

Rin rió y lo besó en la sien.

-Claro que no, tontito...

Sesshoumaru suspiró sonoramente.

-Vamos, mi amor... es mejor dormir...

Rin lo llevó de la mano como un monigote, tenía la mente en blanco, lo acomodó en la cama y se acomodó sobre su pecho.

-Mi amor...

-Hm?

-Sessh... se nota que te esforzaste por que esta noche fuera diferente... especial... y me gustó y la disfruté mucho hasta que comenzaste a vociferar...

-No se trata de eso, Rin...

-No?

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos.

-El vestido tuve que devolverlo dos veces, me enviaron unos zapatos morados y una cartera dorada... La gargantilla... Kami! La gargantilla nunca llegó!!

Sesshoumaru se dio tan duro en la frente, que Rin levantó la mirada.

-Sessh...

-Es oficial... fue un completo fracaso...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Podemos solo dormir?

-Claro...

Rin lo besó con ternura y se acomodó nuevamente sobre su pecho.

-Te duele la cabeza...

-Pronto...

Rin rió aunque sintiendo pena por él. Sintió sus brazos rodearla.

-Te gustaron los fuegos artificiales?

-Estuvieron bellísimos... Sessh, tu...

-Eran para ti, pero al momento del postre, no mientras comíamos... e íbamos a estar solos en el techo del edificio... pero se echó a perder por la lluvia...

Sesshoumaru la vio sonreírle con los ojos rojos y abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Preciosa...

-Kami, mi amor... nadie nunca había hecho algo parecido por mí...

-Te mereces eso y más...

Rin lo besó apasionadamente, Sesshoumaru se dejó llevar por el dulce placer de perderse en sus besos y nuevamente en hacerle el amor.

-X--X--X--X--X--X--X-

Rin despertó, estaba sola, colocándose la yukata encima, salió de la habitación, Sesshoumaru estaba sentado a la mesa del comedor discutiendo por teléfono con alguien.

-...O esa gargantilla llega a mi casa en los próximos 30 minutos o van a conocer a Sesshoumaru Kazami!!... No, no voy a ir a buscarla!!

Sesshoumaru se movió bruscamente al sentir sus manos sobre sus hombros, se relajó al ver a Rin, tomó una de sus manos y la besó, Rin lo abrazó desde atrás y lo besó en la cabeza. Pocos minutos después, colgó y se alejó de la mesa, halando a Rin para que se sentara en su regazo. Luego de un apasionado beso, Sesshoumaru la volvió a besar con ternura mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-Mi amor...

-Cómo dormiste, preciosa?

-Muy bien... pero me dejaste sola...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Te propuse levantarte a desayunar, me dijiste que tenías mucho sueño.

-En serio? No lo recuerdo...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Preciosa, perdóname por lo de anoche... prometo que te lo repondré...

-Sessh, no es necesario...

-Claro que sí!

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Mi amor...

-Esta noche...

-Y vamos a dejar a Aiko donde tu papá otra vez?

-Ella va a comprender...

-X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X-...

Esa misma noche, Rin se encargó de lucir despampanante para él, al verla, Sesshoumaru se quedó boquiabierto.

-Sessh, ya estas cansado de verme...

-Te equivocas, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, bajó la mirada perdiéndose en su pecho abundante y resaltado por el escote de su vestido.

-Sessh... esos no son mis ojos...

-Lo sé...

Sesshoumaru la besó en cada lado, haciéndola reír a carcajadas.

-Kami, tú me haces un adicto al sexo!

Rin vio su pantalón abultado, Sesshoumaru detuvo su mano antes de tocarlo, la besó nuevamente.

-Nos vamos?

-Seguro... mi amor... gracias, me encanta mi gargantilla...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura, Rin se había pasado el día agradeciéndole el regalo desde que llegara.

Ya en el parqueo del restaurante, Sesshoumaru iba a parquearse, cuando alguien más aceleró para tomar el parqueo, chocando con Sesshoumaru, Rin se golpeó la cabeza con el vidrio de la ventana y se cortó por encima de la ceja.

-Rin! Estás bien?

-Creo que sí...

-Kami! Estas sangrando!!

-Cálmate, Sessh...

Rin se vió al espejo, con el pañuelo de Sesshoumaru, se limpió la herida.

-Kami, mi amor... creo que mejor vamos al doctor...

Sesshoumaru se bajó del auto y entabló una discusión con el otro conductor que simplemente lo ignoró.

-Mira, malnacido! Por tu culpa alguien está herido!

-Y a mí qué me importa?

Sesshoumaru, enfurecido, lo agarró por el cuello y le dio de puñetazos hasta hacerlo sangrar.

-Te voy a demandar!

-Y a mí qué me importa?!

Sesshoumaru se dirigió a emergencias con Rin, mientras la evaluaban y suturaban, Sesshoumaru hablaba con su abogado por el celular, al terminar, vio a Rin y suspiró.

-Kami, Rin...

-Ya casi terminamos, señor...

-Me va a quedar marca?

-Depende de como cicatrice... pero estoy haciéndolo lo más estético posible...

Al terminar, le pusieron una banda sobre la ceja.

-De 7 a 10 días, viene para retirarle los puntos...

-Gracias, doctor...

Volvieron al apartamento, Sesshoumaru se notaba preocupado, Rin se acercó a él.

-Sessh...

-Por Kami, Rin, cásate conmigo y ya terminemos esta tortura!

Rin se lo quedó viendo y solo parpadeó.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Acepta y cásate conmigo y terminemos este circo! Mira como terminaste herida por estar de...

Sesshoumaru intentó calmarse. Tomó sus manos y las besó.

-Te amo, Rin... y de verdad, sinceramente, yo quiero que seas mi esposa...

Sesshoumaru sacó el anillo de su bolsillo. Rin sonrió al verlo deslizar la joya en su dedo y lo contempló unos segundos.

-Kami, Sessh...

-Rin...

-Sí, mi amor... Sí!!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo...

-X--X--X--X--X--X--X-

Al momento en que los demás se enteraron, todo estalló en algarabía, en especial Inutaisho que tomó el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos y lo abrazó con fuerza, tanto Kagome como Izayoi admiraban boquiabiertas la joya en su dedo.

-Mami, mami, déjame ver!!

Las mujeres rieron, Rin la dejó ver el anillo.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar!

-Aiko!

-Papi me lo enseñó, no sabía si te iba a gustar...

Rin rió y la abrazó.

-Mi amor...

-Ya sí van a tener mi hermanita?

Todos rieron a carcajadas. Sesshoumaru vio a Rin y se acercó para abrazarla.

-Qué me dices, preciosa?

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru la vio completamente sonrojada y solo sonrió, la besó en la mejilla.

-X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X-

Rin y Sesshoumaru estaban en el centro comercial.

-Éste es mi amor...

-Segura?

-Si, éste es el local que quiero... es perfecto... el de arriba esta vacío, podemos comunicarlos con una escalera interna.

-Bien... es tuyo...

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza dando un grito, Sesshoumaru sólo sonrió.

-Qué te parece si compramos una botella de champaña y nos vamos a celebrar?

Rin se separó y lo vio mordiéndose el labio. Bajó la mirada y se pasó las manos sobre el abdomen.

-Sessh...

-Rin...

-Mi amor... estoy embarazada...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la cargó llenándola de besos.

-Te amo!!

Salieron de allí tomados de las manos, el vendedor ya se había marchado para elaborar el contrato de venta. Sesshoumaru le rogó ir al supermercado, Rin no quería porque sabía de las posibilidades de encontrarse con Goro en aquel lugar.

-Vamos, preciosa, no seas así...

-Sessh...

Rin terminó por aceptar y fueron, mientras Sesshoumaru elegía cuanta delicia encontraba, Rin había ido por unos jabones que hacían falta, se paralizó al ver a su padre.

-Rin!

Rin corrió en busca de Sesshoumaru, Goro la siguió buscando alcanzarla y cobrarse la última humillación.

-SESSHOUMARU!!

Sesshoumaru dejó todo a un lado y corrió en busca de Rin, cuando la vio, fue como si se convirtiera en una bestia al ver a Goro levantar la mano, tomó una lata y se la lanzó con la certera puntería de golpearlo en la cabeza. Goro cayó al suelo, Rin se alejó de él.

Sesshoumaru alcanzó a Rin.

-Estás bien?! Rin...

Rin estaba pálida y no coordinaba las palabras, con lágrimas en los ojos, se aferro a su pecho buscando refugio. Dos agentes de seguridad se acercaron a ellos.

-Que pasó aquí?

-El... el...

-Ese hombre es su padre, la estaba golpeando...

-Y usted es...

-Su esposo...

Mientras Sesshoumaru hablaba con los oficiales, Goro se levantó y haló a Rin de los brazos de Sesshoumaru, el reaccionó de inmediato y la haló nuevamente para protegerla.

-Te juro que si algo le pasa a mi hijo, lo vas a lamentar, Goro...

Como todo estaba grabado, Sesshoumaru salió impune, llevó a Rin a la casa. Cuando estuvo en su cama, se sintió completamente segura y aferrada a Sesshoumaru, le dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas.

Sesshoumaru la abrazó sintiéndose impotente, era increíble la rapidez con la que aquél día, que le prometía tanto, se había convertido en un día tan oscuro.

-Cálmate, preciosa... mi amor...

-Sentí tanto miedo... Sessh, pudo hacerle daño al bebé!

-Tranquila, mi amor... ya pasó... Rin... te hizo daño? Llegó a lastimarte?

Rin se vio los brazos, Sesshoumaru le abrió la blusa y vio horrorizado sus brazos marcados.

-Kami, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos.

-Cálmate, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru se acostó con ella y hablándole suavemente y con tiernas caricias logró calmarla y sacarla de aquél estado tan deplorable de terror hacia su padre. Poco a poco se quedó dormida entre sus brazos, él la besó con ternura y cerró los ojos buscando calmarse a sí mismo y no salir a buscar a Goro.

-X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X-

Rin está en medio de una presentación y ve pegados de la puerta a Sesshoumaru, Aiko y un pequeño de dos años, cabellera rubia y ojos esmeraldas haciéndole señas, sonríe y los saluda con la mano, al terminar y encender las luces, se ve su enorme vientre, los empresarios se levantan y felicitándola, le dan luz verde para seguir con la campaña. Una vez que todos salieron, Aiko entró corriendo y la abrazó, la besó en el vientre y pegó su oído del mismo.

-Mami!

-Hola, mi amor! Qué hacen aquí?!

-Venimos a secuestrarte...

Rin rió y la llenó de besos. Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura mientras acariciaba su vientre. Rin bajó a la altura del pequeño, quien al verla con los brazos abiertos, rió marcándosele enormes hoyuelos en las mejillas y corrió a sus brazos.

-Hm! Mi amor! Qué rico hueles?

-Papa...

-Papá? Papá te baño?

El pequeño asintió con una mano en la boca. Rin lo llenó de besos.

-Nos vamos?

-Vamos...

Rin dejó a cargo a la gerente y se marchó con su esposo e hijos.

-X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X-

Rin tenía una colchoneta que sacaba al jardín y se pasaba horas allí con los niños. Sesshoumaru la vio con el pequeño en el aire y riendo los tres y sonrió para sí mismo, burlándose sin comprender cómo pudo haberse privado de tantas cosas maravillosas por tanto tiempo.

-Papa!!

-Mi amor!

Sesshoumaru cargó al pequeño.

-Kami, cuanto pesas, Jun! Hasta hambre me das...

-No! No!

El pequeño intentaba zafarse de sus cosquillas y se retorcía entre sus brazos. Sesshoumaru se acercó a su esposa con el pequeño en brazos, Rin lo vio arrodillarse a su lado, se inclinó y la besó con ternura.

-Sessh... hay algo que tengo que decirte...

-Qué cosa, preciosa?

Rin sonrió acariciándose el vientre.

-Perdóname por no haber llegado a la sonografía, mi amor...

-Estás perdonado... y... es una niña...

Sesshoumaru gritó emocionado y la abrazó con fuerza, a su lado, Jun tembló con su grito y comenzó a llorar, Rin lo dejó acomodarse en su regazo.

-Ya, mi amor... calma...

-Papa...

-Papa te asusto?

-Hai...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y lo besó en la cabeza. Abrazando a Aiko, vio a Rin y acarició su vientre.

-Hikari...

-Mi amor...

-Se va a llamar, Hikari...

Rin sonrió y asintió, los pequeños salieron corriendo hasta la caseta del perro, Aiko lo soltó y corrían por todas partes jugando con el perro, un husky color caramelo, por otra parte, Rin reía con los besos de Sesshoumaru en su cuello.

_**FIN**_

_**N/A:**_** Hola!! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este mini fic, comparado con los demás, pero mega oneshot, sip, realmente es frustrante que no logre hacer un oneshot decente, osea, este raya en la indecencia, tiene aprox. 50 paginas, se lo imaginan de oneshot?**

**Bueno, por ahí viene otro oneshot fallido. Espero ver sus reviews y conocer su opinión a ver si sigo o cambio el hobbie. Quiero agradecer a cada una de mis lectoras por su apoyo, me encantan los reviews, me hacen sentirme tan feliz y si no tengo ganas de escribir, me llegan!**

**Un abrazo especial para cierto monstruito que me ayudó mucho y espero que el D1 se esté resbalando en su vómito por un final tan rosita!! XD!!**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


End file.
